Lovestation
by takefourmoments
Summary: Harry can't wait to play the Playstation Mr. Weasley has just brought home, but when an sad and unexpected visitor comes in the night, feelings erupt and Spyro...runs into a tree.


_I am back with yet another one-shot. It's Harry and Ginny. Of Course. I wrote it to take a break from Summoning Conditions (my chapter story)...it didn't help. Thanks for reading!_**  
Big thanks to Holly Ann (charmingly-holly) for betaing.  
**I do not own Harry Potter. And I don't have any snappy remarks to tell you so.

**

* * *

The Wisdom of a Stupid Purple Dragon **

* * *

"Oy! Why in Merlin's name did you hit me over the head with the bloody sword for?" 

"Oh yea? You like that? Try _this_ on for size."

"Wow! That one really hurt. I might be weak now, but I'm gonna get you back!"

"Ouch! That was a nice comeback, but you haven't got anything on me."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea! Watch this!"

"_Bloody hell_! You killed me, Fred." George threw his paddle down and stared at the television screen in disgust. Fred's character stood in the middle, his arms raised above his head in victory. His own character lie on the ground, the pointed sword Fred had finished him off with standing straight up from his chest.

"My turn." Ron was rocking back and forth slightly from excitement. "I want to play."

"It's all really stupid Ron." Hermione scolded, not trying to hide her disgust. She stared at the long black box with little joy.

"For once, you're wrong Hermione." Ron glanced over at her for a moment, his look one of astonishment. "They made this without magic. It's brilliant. I say we definitely don't give Muggles enough credit." He turned back to Fred and George. "Lemme try."

"I don't know." George picked up the paddle he had recently sat down, letting it dangle from his thumb and forefinger. "I think I want to play again..."

"That's not fair!" Ron's voice rose to where he was talking in a high-pitched whine.

"So?" Fred backed his twin.

"You two need to play fair!" Ron's voice grew a bit louder.

"Aw...'ittle Ronnie is sounding like a 'ittle baby." George pushed out his bottom lip.

"Besides, how do you know Harry doesn't want to play?" Fred asked, shooting Harry a pointed look. The boy in question shook his head and smiled.

"That's alright. I'm having a blast watching the two of you play."

"That settles it!" Fred exclaimed happily. "Harry wants to watch us play and who are-"

"I didn't mean that-" Harry tried to correct them, his attempts going ignored.

"-we to keep him from his enjoyment?" Fred continued as if Harry hadn't even opened his mouth. He turned around as George clicked the 'A' button on his controller, signaling the game to continue.

Ron sat back in his seat with a loud 'why bother?'. Hermione scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. From his corner of the couch, Harry watched the two of them with a smile. Hermione was one to complain about things that displeased her, but listened and comforted when Ron was displeased.

Which he had been a lot today. The arguing had started that night at supper. Molly had called them all in from their game of Quidditch to eat. Arthur had walked in from work, a bright smile on his face. In his hands he held a small black rectangular box.

"Look! I've got us a Gaystation!" He had held it in front of him for every one to see. The Weasley family had all stared at it with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Harry and Hermione, both had having seen one before, smiled.

"It's a _play_station, Mr. Weasley." Hermione had corrected.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley had frowned. "I could've sworn they said Gaystation…" He had paused, looked around and shrugged. "I get to keep it. Thought you kids might enjoy playing with one. We were messing around with it at work. Testing it out and such…" He smiled brightly again. "It's a wonderful toy."

Ron, Fred and George had all started talking, saying who was going first and such. Fred and George won, leaving Ron sulking at his loss. Hermione had stared at the box in the same manner she had moments ago. With little excitement and a minimal amount of delight.

As for Harry…

He'd always wanted to play on one. Dudley had some type of game system from the time that he was two. He would break the one he had, from anger or stupidity, and get another during the next hour. Dudley had always been spoiled rotten and because Harry was who he was, he had never been allowed to look at, much less play, any of the game systems.

But, he didn't want to bring up his desire for playing it right now. Fred and George were having so much fun. He didn't want to ruin it. Sure, he wanted to play, but…he could wait. Unlike Ron.

"You really didn't have to do that!" George yelled with a wince. He rolled his character away from Fred's, who was trying to stab George in the chest. When George finally got the chance to get up, he took one swing of his short sword and Fred's head fell off.

"Bloody…" Fred muttered quietly. George released his controller and shot up off the floor. Raising his arms high above his head, he began to sprint around the room.

"I win! I win!" George yelled. Fred glanced from the spot on the screen where his character stood headless, to George. Then with a shrug, he stood and began to run around with him yelling 'He won! He won!'.

"Boys!" Molly arrived in from the kitchen with her wand in her hand. "You two quiet down or you will be getting off that game immediately." She said sternly. Fred and George instantly sat back down and gazed innocently at their mother.

"Sorry." They both said, neither having a real apology in their voice. Molly gave them an I-mean-it look and walked back into the kitchen.

"Say, Fred." George smiled towards his brother. "Think we should let Ronnie play?"

At this Ron sat up quickly. Hermione watched with a frown. Fred and George both glanced at him and then towards each other.

"Nah!" Fred and George joyfully exclaimed in unison. The twins turned back to the game. Ron sunk back into his seat again, glaring towards his brothers.

Harry threw the covers off him silently, checking to make sure Ron's snores kept a steady pattern. He sat up quickly and his bed let out a small creak. He froze. Ron snored loudly and rolled around in his bed, then fell back into his snoring pattern. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He stood and began to walk from the room as quickly and quietly as possible. He was prepared for the few squeaks that the door would let out when opened. He tugged it open and paused. Ron giggled and turned once again in his bed. Harry glanced at him quickly then slipped from the room.

He crept down the stairs and slipped through the hall. Everything was completely silent. He walked past Fred and George's room and down past Ginny's where Hermione was asleep inside. Ginny hadn't been in the house since before dinner. She'd gone out, only telling her mother where she was off to. No matter how much he cared, he had refrained from asking her, as she slipped out the back door.

Harry stopped at the top of the next staircase. He glanced down and made sure the lights were off. To be caught creping around the house would be very embarrassing. He glanced back down the hall and once again to Ginny's door. Shaking his head, he hurried down the steps and into the living room.

There it sat, in all its glory. Harry smiled towards the small box and sat down in front of it. He had been waiting all day to play this. It had come to him after watching Fred and George play for five hours straight and then Ron playing for the next two hours, during which time his eyelids dropped steadily lower. He had to come at night, while everyone was asleep. He would play till morning light. In his mind, it was brilliant.

He flicked the game on with the small switch in the back of the box and turned on the television. A loud sound came blaring from it, and Harry jumped. He instantly shut the play station back off and turned the volume on the television all the way down. He sat on the floor and listened. The house creaked as if settling in. No other sounds were heard.

Harry's body relaxed and he turned the game system back on. He scooted himself along the floor and looked through the games. Mr. Weasley had brought four home. Soul Calibur (which Fred and George had played and beat, so Harry had no interest in playing.) a wrestling game, a racing game and then one that you played as a small purple dragon.

Harry chose this one because it reminded him of Hagrid. It was called Spyro 2. He opened the box and placed it in the playstation. The screen flashed and the game appeared. Harry smiled wide. This was going to be fun, and the entire house was asleep. There was nothing to ruin his sneaky game playing.

Or so he thought…

Ginny sighed as she kicked off the ground. She was sitting in the local muggle park, not too far from her house. She had no idea what time it was, nor did she care. She knew it was late. Very late.

She'd been at Jimmy's house since seven that night. He had invited her over by owl and she'd instantly apparated there. She and Jimmy had been going out for five months…until today.

When she had arrived, it looked as if Jimmy was having a party. She made her way through the mass of people to find him. When she did, he was on the back porch with a few of his friends from Hogwarts. Jimmy was eighteen, blonde with blue eyes, and tall. Ginny thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

When Jimmy had seen her, he'd opened his arms, and she'd walked straight into them. She had always felt safe and secure in his arms…except for today. She smelt the beer on his breath and in his clothes. She'd pulled back and looked at him.

"Have you been drinking?" Her tone had gone cold and Jimmy knew it. She could tell by the look in his eyes. He had shrugged.

"Sure, baby. Nothing wrong with that. I'm 18. I'm allowed." His words had slipped out in a slur. Ginny had taken two steps back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Ah…let's go upstairs we need to talk." His eyes seemed cross and he had swayed when he walked, but Ginny still followed him upstairs and into his room. They had taken a seat on his bed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked when he caressed her hand.

"I think I love you…" He'd slurred.

"You're drunk Jim." She had retorted dully, ignoring the odd tinge in her chest.

"Yes, but. I do." He kissed her then, and Ginny pulled away in disgust. His mouth had the lingering foul taste of alcohol.

"Jim, I am leaving until you sober up." She mumbled and stood. He started laughing.

"I told them you wouldn't fall for the love line. What if I told you we would break up of you don't? Then would you give it to me?" He closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed. Ginny just stared at him; what he said not really clicking.

"Give what to you?"

"Ya know, Gin…" He stated, and Ginny's mind began to add it together. Her anger went up a few notches, and she automatically reached for her wand. Pulling it out of her robes, she glared at him.

"You take that back Jim. Say you didn't mean it or I will Bat-Bogey hex you into the next century."

"Ginny…sweetie. What else would I need you for? You're not good for anything but your body…" His eyes opened and his gaze scanned up and down her clothes. "A fine body it is at that." His voice held lust, she heard it clearly.

"I…" She blinked as the tears rose and a lump formed in her throat. "You don't mean that…" Her voice was soft and her hand that held her wand fell to her side.

"Baby, I do. You are…one of the most beautiful girls I know. But, what else are you good for? You're not a good girlfriend…I mean, what do you do for me? Your not really smart…You're just…a babe." he laughed and Ginny swallowed hard.

"I have to go." Was the last thing she said to him before apparating to the park. Not before she Bat-Bogey-d him into next week, of course. She had been here for some time now. She'd been crying off and on and couldn't stop the tears when they started.

Ginny had never considered herself a whiner. Or someone who ran away from insults. But, she was doing both. She hadn't expected Jimmy to do the things he did, either. They had been getting really close, he seemed to care and listen and…

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. When she had first started going out with him, people had warned her about the type of person he was. Ron had, Hermione, Luna…Harry.

She should have listened. Especially to Harry. He was her best friend...and he'd told her she would end up hurt. He knew her all to well. But, she had been totally set against Harry's words.

Jimmy had been too good-looking and she had been blinded. Now, it was no one's fault but her own that she was hurt. She stood form the swing and slowly closed her eyes. Time to go home.

Harry froze. He heard the pop and knew it was the sound of someone apparating. He'd been caught red-handed. He sat as still as possibly, not daring to move his head, hoping just maybe the person wouldn't be able to see him.

No such luck.

"Harry?" It was Ginny. He breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't know that he had denied wanting to play the game earlier and had snuck down. He could just tell her he couldn't sleep. Yea, that was it.

"Hi." He spoke without turning around. Ginny came over and sat on the couch. He glanced over briefly, and then focused back on his game. "You're getting in late."

"Yea, I…" She broke off, and he glanced over again. She was staring down at her hands, her hair curtaining her face. "I had some things to do."

"Some things to do…" He repeated dumbly. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked lovely and…sad. She glanced up at him quickly, and Harry glanced away.

"Yea." She mumbled. He watched her lean back against the couch and stare at the TV. He turned his attention back to the game. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's a play station. Your dad got it from work. It's a muggle video game." He provided, trying to give his full attention to the game as Spyro jumped over a rock.

"It's…cool." Her response held no real excitement, unlike her brothers. He glanced over again, and she seemed to be staring blankly at the screen. In the dim light the television was casting on her, he could see that her eyes seemed puffy and were a little red. As if she had been crying.

Her hands were folded in her lap and resting on her thighs. This was one of the first times he had ever seen Ginny Weasley sad. To him, Ginny was a strong person. One he respected and cared for. A person he just might even…

He shook his head, trying to block out thoughts like that. He'd begun to fancy Ginny during the middle of his sixth year at Hogwarts. The two of them had bonded over the summer and during the DA lessons. They began to sit together in the common room and at meal times.

The trio that he, Ron and Hermione made up seemed to slip away when his two best friends had become…more than friends. Ginny had come into the picture and they had gotten as close as Ron and Hermione were.

Only…under different terms. While Hermione and Ron snogged for hours, they laughed and talked about everything. Harry sometimes wondered if Ginny felt anything for him. But, he also knew it was just wishful thinking. The two of them were friends…and that was it.

"Your dragon is getting attacked." Ginny's voice came tumbling to him, and he blinked. He glanced away from her and to the screen, quickly moving his dragon far away. He pressed the pause button and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Ginny scooted closer and tucked her feet underneath her. She placed her head on his shoulder and he unpaused the game. He moved Spyro around and ignored the feelings that were rushing through him, as he had every other time they sat in this exact position. He liked to call it the Ginny-is-just-your-friend position.

But today…it felt different. He knew she was upset. He could tell by her posture, the way she talked, the way she looked…and her eyes. They were killing him. They looked so hollow and empty. It hurt to see her like this.

"What do you have to do?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"In this game."

"Oh…" He thought for a moment. "I have to capture all the dragon flies, I guess. Sometimes it will tell me other things to do. Like…I had to unfreeze this big dragon earlier; using my ultra super fire breath!" He smiled. Ginny moved her head a little bit, as if getting it more comfortable.

"Oh." That definitely wasn't the way Ginny would usually respond. Harry let her fall silent and continued to run Spyro around the screen, jumping over cliffs and chasing flies.

She'd missed this. More than she had realized. When she had started to go out with Jimmy, she and Harry had drifted apart. She wasn't sure if Harry had noticed, being it was summer and he was with Ron at the Burrow, but…she had.

She'd missed their late night talks in the common room, when they snuck out to Hogsmede, ditched classes...but she especially missed this. She loved to cuddle up against Harry. He was a good head taller than her and his build was lean, but slightly muscular. His shoulders weren't all that broad, so it was comfortable for her head...

She loved it. She never felt more content anywhere. Just her and Harry...her best friend. They'd sit up late almost every night, just them. She'd climb onto the couch next to him and rest against him in some way. He never seemed to mind.

Only now, things were a little different for her. She was guessing it was because of her and Jim's breakup. She was feeling small and vulnerable...and she wanted nothing more than for Harry to sit that stupid controller down and wrap his arms around her.

Or..at least hold her hand.

She was a little dumbstruck at her thoughts. But, she couldn't stop them...she was feeling completely...attracted to Harry tonight.

But, she shouldn't be thinking like that. She and Harry were friends. Period. Besides, she just got out of a terrible relationship...one she had apparently sucked at. According to Jim.

He'd said she was a terrible girlfriend...that she was good for nothing but her body. That couldn't be true. She had to be...had to be good at something. She'd had boyfriends before...and she'd always been the one to break it off, leaving the boys sad and sulking. So, she must have put something forth.

_'What else would I need you for? You're not good for anything but your body…'_

"Harry..." Ginny mumbled. She had been completely silent for the past five minutes; Harry had simply played the game. He knew she would talk when ready.

"Yea?"

"Do you..." She paused, and Harry could see her brush a piece of hair behind her ear from the corner of his eye. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Harry froze, and his back stiffened. He clicked the controller's buttons absently. She couldn't have really asked that.

"Well...sure." He tried to force his voice to a nonchalant tone. To be truthful, he thought she was beautiful...

"Oh..." She seemed to stiffen also. "Do you think that if we went out...that I'd be a good girlfriend?"

His mind was whirling. He couldn't talk about this kind of stuff with her. Especially when she spoke so calmly and quietly. This was a serious subject for him. Being with Ginny was...improbable.

"Er...why do you ask, Gin?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Ginny retorted. Harry smiled. A little bit of the usual spitfire Ginny was back.

"I'm not. Just wondering..." He hinted hoping she would tell him why. He really didn't want to talk about them two...as a couple. "I'm sure you'd be a great girlfriend."

"Sure..." She muttered and began to pick at the sleeve of his shirt with her fingernails.

"Really, Gin." He glanced over at the top of her head. He wanted to ask again why she wanted to know, but...he didn't want it to result in pushing her away. He turned his attention back to the screen. Ginny adjusted her head and Harry could almost feel her gaze on his face.

"Harry..." She mumbled again. He grunted in response. "Would you go out with me...if we were like that?"

All right, this was really going to be the death of him. Yes, he would absolutely love to go out with her. Would like nothing more, in fact. But, he wasn't sure that's what she was looking for right now.

"Er...sure." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you go out with me?" She filled in for him, and he tried to keep the grimace off his face to no prevail. _Why_ in Merlin's name was she torturing him with these questions?

Ginny saw him grimace. She'd known when he said that he'd go out with her that he was only saying yes so he wouldn't offend her. It had hurt a little. Okay, more than a little. More than she would admit to. For one thing, she had no idea while it would pain her for Harry not to like her in any way but a platonic one. She'd gotten over Harry a long time ago.

There was no way she still liked him...none.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer. I was only wondering, curiosity is never a good thing." She tried to smile, but it faded instantly, and she turned her head on his shoulder so she didn't have to face him anymore.

"I.-"

"Really, Harry. It's okay." She muttered, and Harry let the subject fall. She watched his hand as it clicked the buttons on the controller harder. He seemed almost mad...

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts kept going back to Jimmy and what he had said. It hurt a lot, she'd never felt more offended and...She swallowed the upcoming tears with a small sniff. She felt Harry glance over and then back at the game.

"Jimmy broke it off with me today." It was rolling off her tongue before she could stop it. She really hadn't planned to tell him...but she couldn't keep it in anymore. Harry jerked at her words, and Spyro ran into a tree.

"What?" He bit off. She knew he hated Jim.

"I went to his house today and...he broke up with me."

"Is that why you were crying?" Harry's voice sounded...tight and angry. Really angry.

"I...guess." She wished Harry hadn't noticed that. She must look a bloody mess. Not that she cared what Harry thought of her looks…

"Right." He just about spat the word out. "What happened?"

"He said I wasn't..." She faded and changed her mind, no use in telling Harry.

"Wasn't what?"

"Nothing."

"Ginny..." Harry threatened softly.

"He just said I wasn't a good girlfriend..." She sat up off him and moved a bit away. Harry sat his controller down and turned around. Ginny shrugged, as if she hadn't spent hours crying over it. "and he was mad that I wouldn't go to bed with him."

She watched Harry's eyes flame, and he fisted his hands.

"I am going to beat the asshole to a bloody pulp." Harry muttered. Ginny blanched. What in the world was his problem? "He hurt you, did he?"

"No. I apparated after he said it." Ginny looked away.

"But he still hurt you." Harry whispered, and Ginny snapped her head back. He was staring at her. Their eyes locked. The deep hate she had seen just moments ago, was gone. Replaced with a look she'd seen many times from him. The one that said he cared.

"Just my pride." She smiled weakly, and Harry shook his head.

"No. He hurt you...I can tell." He looked away and then back quickly. "The questions...that's why you were asking them."

"Yea...well sort of. I just wanted to make sure that he..." She looked down at her hands. "...that he wasn't right. But, I guess he was." She shrugged.

Her eyes widened when Harry's hand tucked her hair behind her ear and swept across her chin, pulling her head up gently, so they were eye to eye.

"No, he wasn't." Harry leaned forward, his eyes searching hers. She could tell he was waiting for her to stop him...but, she couldn't. Not even if she tried. Her eyelids slid shut as his lips touched hers.

She couldn't move, couldn't think...not with the millions of feelings coursing through her entire body. She never felt anything like this...the heat, the care...the love. A single tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek as Harry broke away.

It was seconds after before she willed her eyes to open. Harry was looking away from her; he glanced over and smiled sadly, confusing Ginny out of her mind. Harry traced his thumb down the streak the tear left on her cheek.

"For the record, I would date you if I had the chance. And it has absolutely nothing to do with your looks. I'd date you because you're funny, because you're nice. I'd date you because you're my best friend. But, I guess the real reason I would date you is because about five seconds ago...I realized I love you."

He brushed the back side of his hand along her cheek and stood.

"Goodnight Gin." He turned on his heel, and she gaped at him until he disappeared around the corner. Then, she gaped at the wall. What was he talking about? Love…Harry loved her? Was that even possible?

He…He'd never let on to it before. She'd never realized he had feelings of that sort. Not once. All the times they'd hung out…all the times she'd told him of her boyfriends. When she'd described dates to him. Gosh, she must have been breaking his heart. But, how was she supposed to know? He'd never…

Harry loved her. Ginny smiled and placed her hand to her lips. Her heart was still racing, and her mind was filled with confused thoughts. She'd never felt anything like that before. When Harry kissed her it was…bloody amazing.

Kissing Jim had been an experience all right. He was older, more mature…or so she had thought. But, he hadn't sent the shocks through her in the multiple kisses she'd gotten from him…that Harry's one kiss _still_ had racing through her.

But…she didn't like Harry anymore. Okay, that was a dumb thing to even think. She'd never truly gotten over him. He'd been the first boy she'd ever liked…the first boy she'd ever thought about kissing. The first boy she'd ever really been close to loving.

And now he loved her? This really was a big turn of events. She glanced over at the spot on the couch that Harry had just abandoned. The play station controller sat in the seat. She reached over and took it into her hand. After holding it like she was going to play, she smiled.

Harry had been holding this paddle moments before…

She frowned. What was her problem? She was starting to think like a lovesick little girl. Which she wasn't. Little, that is. Or lovesick. Right? Right. She wasn't in love with anyone; it was just the aftereffects of the bombshell of a kiss she'd just received.

She mentally shook the thoughts from her head and focused on the screen. Harry said that the object of this game was to catch dragonflies…She ran Spyro around the screen as her thoughts drifted back to Harry.

She really could see the two of them together…he was her best friend and they were always together anyways. But, she could see them together together. Holding hands, hugging…repeating that killer kiss thousands of times…

Her finger slipped and she hit the wrong button. Spryo did a flip and Ginny smiled. Stupid purple dragon. She really couldn't believe she was thinking like that. She really did sound like she was in love. But…she couldn't be.

She wasn't. Only…her feelings wanted to argue with this thought and she couldn't help but ask herself…was she _really_ in love with Harry Potter?

One glance at the screen had Ginny freezing and dropping the controller.

The dragonfly she'd been chasing on the screen for the past twenty seconds spun in its flight and flew straight towards Spyro. It planted a firm kiss directly on his mouth and Spyro's face turned red. The stupid purple dragon was blushing…and the yellow dragonfly had just kissed him. Hearts began to form from Spyro's ears and float around the grass.

Ginny gaped at the screen. Maybe…this stupid purple dragon wasn't so stupid. It was almost as if the game was answering her question…like it had heard her thoughts. Ginny smiled. There was no possible way it had but…

She loved Harry.

_Period._

Her smile widened as she watched the hearts on the screen float toward the sky. She almost expected them to come out and land on her shoulder. She grabbed the controller again and ran Spyro around in circles. Maybe…this stupid purple dragon wasn't so stupid.

She should have known…it was so easy to be with Harry. Tension free, happy and laughable. It wasn't like that with any of her boyfriends, so she'd assumed that she had really gotten over Harry. Well, she'd been wrong. She'd mistaken her feelings big time. Instead of getting over him, she'd fallen in love with him and not realized it.

Maybe...maybe she had been subconsciously dating people like Jimmy-people who weren't even worth her time-to convince herself she didn't love him. Subconsciously of course. She'd never do anything as stupid as date Jimmy again.

Because now...she was in love with Harry. Consciously

Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily. She'd been up all night playing this game. Not that she'd had a choice; she wouldn't have been able to sleep if she'd tried. Ginny had gotten into a hyper mood after realizing her feelings.

And played Spyro all night. Now it was…around seven in the morning, she guessed. The floors above her were beginning to squeak, signaling that everyone was waking. Her mother had come down an hour ago, kissed Ginny's forehead and then began making breakfast. Ginny went right along playing.

She heard the shower start and then footsteps come running down the stairs. Fred and George appeared in the doorway. Both with messy hair and still dressed in their pajamas, neither awake yet.

"Mum!" George yelled heading straight for the kitchen. "Food almost done?"

"In a bit." Molly replied back, her tone aggravated. George slipped back out of the kitchen and took a seat next to Ginny on the couch. Fred threw him self on the floor and yawned.

"Hey Gin Gin." George chirped.

"What ya doin?" Fred asked.

"Playing Spyro." She muttered back.

"Sounds exciting." Ron said as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"It was more exciting when you guys were in bed." She didn't move her eyes from the screen.

"Oh. Snappy." Fred clucked his tongue, and Ginny smiled.

"Lemme play!" Ron demanded, making Ginny frown.

"No." She shot him a quick glare. "Where's Hermione?"

"Showering." Ron mumbled, his arms folded across his chest. Ginny looked back to her game.

"Oh. Harry still in bed?" She asked, trying to keep her tone clam and uninterested.

"Yep. Sleeping like a baby." Ron said with a smile. Ginny nodded. It fell completely silent and Fred fell back asleep on the floor, snoring loudly. George began snickering, and Ginny rolled her eyes not really wanting to know why. Apparently, Ron didn't feel the same.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, as Fred's snores grew louder.

"Oh..nothing." George laughed again.

"Tell me." Ron pleaded.

"Oh, alright…" He laughed again. "I slipped a snore bomb into Fred's glass of morning water." This time, Ron laughed to. When Ron asked how they worked, Ginny toned them out and continued playing Spyro. Almost five minutes later, Hermione's loud sigh brought her back.

"Not you too, Ginny." Hermione's tone was highly disapproving.

"Not me too what?"

"This game…" She frowned at the playstation and Ginny smiled.

"It's fun, 'Mione." Ginny made Spyro jump, and Hermione grimaced as she moved to the chair. She sat down and began to brush her hair. Ginny smiled at her friend and continued chasing dragonflies.

"Kids." Molly stuck her head out of the kitchen moments later. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank Merlin." George stood from the couch with a sigh. Fred woke up quickly when George kicked him softly in the stomach. He sniffed once and then stood up quickly, muttering something about food. Hermione sat her brush down and walked into the kitchen, Ron following behind.

Ginny ran Spyro around once more, saved her game and then went to eat breakfast.

Harry arrived at the breakfast table five minutes after everyone else. He smiled and greeted everyone. Even Ginny. He looked her dead in the eye and smiled.

Frankly, Ginny couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened last night. Because something definitely happened. Something big. Not only did he kiss her, he confessed his bloody love for her, and _now_ he was walking around like nothing happened.

That really didn't sit well with her. Not in the least bit.

She stabbed her fork into her eggs and bit into them. She'd show him. She would. Right after she clamed down. She didn't want to try and get him to admit to last night while she was mad. She might screw things up. Heck, she might screw things up now.

But, she had to try. Although, there was a problem…she had no idea what to do. She could talk to him about it. No, she would get nervous. She could-

"Say Harry, why do you look so tired?" Ron asked, biting into his sausage.

"Late night. Couldn't get to sleep." Harry shrugged. Ginny felt her anger flare. She stood up so quickly her chair fell over and hit the floor with a bang. She knew everyone was watching her as she stepped away from the table. Everyone but Harry. He was focused on his pancakes and seemed to be oblivious to her movements.

Until she stopped directly in front of him. He looked up and smiled. Ginny felt like slapping him. Instead…she bent down and kissed him. She was entirely too happy to feel him respond. He dropped his fork and pulled her closer. She lost her footing and ended up leaning against him. Her hands slipped into his hair and his around her waist.

Ginny was almost sure she could stay like that forever. Curse her mother for banging her fork around and clearing her throat. Ginny quickly jumped off him and prayed that her blush wasn't as deep as it felt.

"No kissing at breakfast, dearies." Molly smiled. Ginny blushed harder and was slightly annoyed to see Harry smirking. Across the table Ron was gaping and Hermione was gripping his arm tightly. Most likely to keep him from talking. Fred and George seemed to not have noticed anything and were quickly finishing off their plates.

"Um…" Harry cleared his throat. "What'd you do that for?" He asked with a smile.

"I…" She straightened her back and summoned her courage. Then…something hit her and she began to quote his words from last night. "I kissed you because you're funny, because you're nice. I kissed you because you're my best friend. But, I guess the real reason I kissed you is because about five hours ago...I realized I love you."

Harry stared at her, his face slowly forming into a smile. "That's a bloody brilliant reason." Then he stood from the table and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out the back door and then leaned against the house.

"What did we come out here for?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Mum said there was no kissing at breakfast." He muttered before covering her lips with his. They broke apart seconds later when Fred stuck his head out the door.

"Hey Gin." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Fred." She wished he would go back in.

"One question." He held up one finger.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can I play the playstation?" Fred's eyes pleaded, and she smiled widely.

"Sure."

* * *

_ Hope you liked! I fully enjoyed writing this. And was told by two people that it is my best yet. heh.  
Reveiws would be liked. Do so if it pleases you.  
-Ash._


End file.
